1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus and a computer-readable storage medium having a game program stored thereon and more particularly, to a game apparatus and a computer-readable storage medium having a game program stored thereon, which cause an object to perform a motion by using motion data.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been a game apparatus which causes an object such as a game character appearing in a virtual 3-dimensional space or the like to perform a motion by using previously stored motion data. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-102503 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a method in which while a variety of motions of the object are realized by using the motion data, an amount of the motion data is reduced. Specifically, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology in which by blending, in accordance with a position touched on a touch panel, a plurality of pieces of the previously stored motion data pertinent to a player character, a view in which the player character is dribbling a ball is displayed on a screen. This allows the variety of motions of the player character to be displayed even when the amount of the motion data is small.
However, in the technology disclosed in the above-mentioned Patent Document 1, it is required to previously store the plurality of pieces of motion data to be blended. Accordingly, in order to represent complicated motions of the object, an amount of the previously stored motion data increases, thus leading to a disadvantage that a reduction in the amount of the motion data and in a cost required to prepare the motion data is insufficient.